


When World's Collide

by professoriisms



Series: Once Upon A Time Lord [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professoriisms/pseuds/professoriisms
Summary: Book Two in the Once Upon a Time Lord series. Picks up when the first book ended. Tells the tale of how a Time Lord found his true love.





	1. Regeneration

A man walked back to his apartment back in New York City. He walked down the streets,til he reached his building. Climbing up the stairs, he entered his apartment, it began to rain and he went to his window to go and shut it, but it was jammed open. He attempted to closed it again, when he dropped his cellphone out of the window, down the fire escape. He leant out to have a look after it, before letting out a sigh. A dove came to his window, and he looked up. The dove flew away, but it left a postcard behind. He picked it up, and the picture was of the Storybrooke Clock Tower. He flipped it over, where someone had written "Broken".

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Main Street of Storybrooke, the purple cloud of magic dissipated, leaving Mary Margaret and David Nolan, with both their memories back, together in the street. "What's happening?" Mary Margaret asked her husband.

"Let's find out," David said, as he held Mary Margaret's hand and began walking down the street, where they found Ruby and Granny by the diner. They approached them.

"Snow?" Ruby asked Mary Margaret, as she hugged her best friend, when the seven dwarfsraced up to them.

"You're Highness?" Leroy asked, as all the dwarves bowed down to them. "The Curse ... it's broken?"

"It appears so," David said.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Now... I find my daughter," Mary Margaret said, but she didn't have to look far because standing right behind her was Emma and Henry.

"So, it's true…" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret went up to her daughter, hugging her. "You found us."

"Grandpa?" Henry asked David, to which Mary Margaret laughed.

"Yeah, kid, I suppose so," David said, looking down at his grandson, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"She did it. She saved you."

"She saved all of us."

"I... no…" Emma began to say.

"Uh, then why are we still here?" Leroy asked.

"That, my friend, is an excellent question," David said, before all the seven dwarfs started asking an array of questions; the greatest being: What was the purple mist?"

"Magic," Mother Superior approached. "It's here. I can feel it."

"Magic? In Storybrooke? But you're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical," Henry said.

"It's not that simple, Henry. No wand, no Fairy Dust, matters are complicated now."

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it; the Queen," Leroy said, making the dwarves nod in agreement.

"No, wait. It wasn't Regina," Emma stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the wishing well, Mr Gold and Belle had began to converse with each other. To catch up on what had happened to Belle in all those years.

"My darling Belle. You have to tell me what happened to you?" Mr Gold asked, stroking Belle’s cheek softly.

"I was abducted," Belle said.

"Regina."

Belle nodded. "She locked me away until her curse, and I've been in the asylum ever since."

"For twenty-eight years?" Mr Gold asked, and Belle nodded again. "All these years... you've been here? Alive?"

"Is that—is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?"

"Oh no—but it might come in handy."

"No... NO." Belle demanded.

"I cannot let this stand, Belle; I will not let this stand!"

"Look..." Belle said, taking his hand, "promise me—promise me you won't give into your hate. Promise me you will you won't kill her." But Mr Gold looked away from her. "Promise me, and we can be together."

“Oh,” he whispered, then he started to caress her face. "Sweetheart.. I promise," he said, then kissed Belle deeply, before she curled into his chest.

The Professor collapsed to the ground. It made the others all look at him. He groaned uncomfortably. River approached the Time Lord. “Professor. Are you alright?” She asked.

The Professor looked up at her. “I don’t know...” he began. “It’s like … Something’s changing within me...”

Mr Gold went over to him, with Belle following. “Is it regeneration?” He asked. “Are you regenerating?”

“Yes … No,” the Professor began. He had never regenerated before. He had never experienced one for himself. He took a deep breath and looked at his right hand. Instead of the normal, golden swirls of energy, there was purple. The same coloured purple that engulfed Storybrooke. He looked at his other hand, and the same thing happened. “Well … This is new ...” he muttered, as he stood up, the purple energy taking over his body. It burst out of his body for a few seconds before it stopped. The Professor looked at Mr Gold, Belle and River – in shock – before looking at his hands.

“And what was that?” River asked. “You still look the same.”

“I don’t know. I still feel the same. Nothing’s changed ...” the Professor began, flexing his fingers. He let his palm open before a fireball conjured up. He shook it away. “So, that’s what happened...”

“What happened?” Belle asked, tilting her head.

“A while back – when you came to the shop - I put a drop of my blood in that true love potion. When magic came to Storybrooke, it must have entwined with me. Fused with my DNA to allow me to use magic,” the Professor explained.

River nodded slowly, before her vortex manipulator beeped. She looked down at it. “The prison ship is aligned. I should be going now,” she told them. “Let’s see if I have earned any pardons, hey?” She smiled softly at them all, before she was beamed up.

 


	2. Reacquainted

Back at Main Street, Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, the dwarves, Mother Superior, Ruby, and Granny walked down the street, when Mary Margaret spoke up to her daughter. "Is there anything you wanna ask us? I mean, you must have questions."

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold and his nephew —Why did they double cross me, and what do they do to this town?" Emma said back.

"Um.. shouldn't we talk about it, first?"

"What?"

"Us? Your life, everything?"

"Can we do everything, maybe, later? Like, with a glass of wine? Or several bottles..."

"I know it's a lot to take in, for all of us," David said, joining in on the conversation.

"And we don't wanna push, but we've waited for this moment for so long -" Mary Margaret said, but she was interrupted by Emma.

"Yeah, so have I! I've thought about this moment my entire life! I've imagined who you might be. But of all the scenarios that I concocted, my parents being... I-I just need a little time. That's - that's all," Emma said, when a commotion was heard in the distance.

"Snow…" David said, when many of the townsfolk, led by Doctor Whale, ran through the streets. Archie Hopper, otherwise known as Jiminy Cricket, approached the group.

"There you are! Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy; they're going to Regina's house; they're gonna kill her!" he exclaimed.

"Great, let's watch," Leroy muttered.

"No! No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right," Henry said, then said to Emma, "Please! She's still my mom."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "We have to stop them."

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter," David said, exchanging looks with his wife, before leading the group down the road to stop Doctor Whale's group.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr Gold, Belle and the Professor came back to the pawn shop. "You uh... you wait here, Belle. I'm gonna find you something to wear, you've spent enough time in these rags," Mr Gold said.

"Thank you," Belle said, watching Mr Gold disappear into the back room, before saying to the Professor, "So, you're not an orphan after all…"

"No, I guess I'm not," the Professor said back. "In a way, I'm kinda glad that he's back. But in another, I'm kinda disappointed too…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a prophecy that 'Silence will fall when the question is asked'. And that prophecy ties into another: 'On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, a question will be asked. A question that must never be answered…'"

"And what does this mean to your father?"

"Well, over the three hundred years I've lived with Rumple, I've been thinking about what these prophecies mean in relation with dad. And I think it's to do with his silence. His death. Perhaps when he regenerates again. If he regenerates again … I don't know..."

Belle was thoughtful for a moment then hugged the Professor. "I'm so, so sorry,” she told him softly. “Maybe it’d be different?”

The Professor smiled. “I hope so.”

* * *

Meanwhile, the angry mob had arrived at Regina's house. Doctor Whale banged on the front door, and shouted, "Open up! Open up or we're coming in!" Doctor Whale continued banging on the front door til it opened, and Regina stood in front of them.

"Can I help you?" Regina asked, her smile beginning to for a smirk.

"That smirk isn't gonna last forever, Regina. You took everything from us, and now..."

"What? Now you're gonna kill me?"

"Eventually. But first, you need to suffer."

Regina stepped outside and began to push Doctor Whale off. "Listening to you has been enough suffering for all of us," she told him, before turning to the crowd. "That's right. You wanted to see your Queen? Well, my dears," Regina started to say, slowly raising her arms and enunciation the following words, "Here.. she... IS." She then flung her hands forward and the crowd cowered and ducked, all clearly expecting magic. However, nothing happened. Regina looked shocked and the crowd recovered.

"She's powerless!" one man exclaimed.

"What?" Regina asked, confused to what had happened.

"Get her!" another exclaimed, as the crowd and Doctor Whale all moved towards Regina.

"Now..." Doctor Whale started to say, shoving Regina against a column, "...Where were we?"

As Dr. Whale raised his hands toward Regina's throat, Emma and her parents arrived. "Let her go! Let her go! Let her go!" Emma ordered. Grabbing Dr. Whale's arm.

"Why should I listen to you?" Doctor Whale asked, hesitating against Emma.

"Because I am still the Sheriff."

"Because she saved you. All of you!" David said.

"Because no matter what Regina did, it does not prove this!" Mary Margaret said.

"We are not murderers here," Emma said.

"Well, we're not from this world," Doctor Whale said.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now."

David put himself between Regina and Doctor Whale. "Okay, Whale, we're done."

"Back off. You're not my Prince," Doctor Whale said.

David paused, thinking. "Who are you, Whale?"

"That's my business."

"Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell, so, whether I'm your Prince isn't the issue. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it."

Mary Margaret moved next to Regina. "And Regina's death won't offer any answers. She needs to be locked up. For her safety, and more importantly; for ours."


	3. A Wraith

Back at the sheriff station, Emma, David, Henry and Mary Margaret arrived with Regina. Leading Regina to an empty cell, David closed the door after her and locked it.

Regina turned around and faced the others. “So I'm a prisoner now?" Regina asked.

But David ignored her question. He had other things to worry about. And things to know. Important things. "If the Curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" He asked her firmly.

"Because there's nothing to go back to,” Regina answered. “That land is gone."

Mary Margaret looked over at her husband. "We should get to Gold,” she stated as they all looked at each other, before filing out of the door.

Once they had left, Regina paced around before eyeing the lock on the cell door. Why wasn’t her magic working? She should be able to know. She faced the lock, before holding her hand out in front of it, and focused. But, she couldn’t do it, before another visitor interrupted her.

"Magic is different here... dearie,” Mr Gold stated, as he came through a different door to what the others had left through. He approached the cells, his cane making a soft thud on the floor.

Regina looked up at her former teacher. "I noticed. I assume this is all your doing," Regina remarked.

"Most things are,” Mr Gold stated firmly.

"Get to it, Rumple, what do you want? You here to finish the job?"

"No no no,” Mr Gold answered. “You're safe from me."

"I feel so relieved."

"I made a promise to someone that I won't kill you."

"Did the Professor illicit that from you?"

No, dearie. Not him. It was Belle."

"She's ...alive?" she asked, in a feigned, shocked tone.

"You are a dreadful liar," Mr Gold stated.

"I could have killed her.. but I didn't."

"You did much worse than that,” Mr Gold replied, as he stepped closer to towards the bars. “You kept her alive so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, incidentally, is exactly what I've got in store for you." Reaching through the bars of the cell, he grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled it through the gaps. Pulling out a golden medallion, he pressed it against her hand.

Regina gasped. "Is that...?" She asked wide-eyed.

“Yes, dearie. The one thing no one can escape: destiny. And I promise … Yours is particularly unpleasant." Releasing the medallion from her hand, Regina managed to pull her hand back. She looked down at it and the mark the medallion had left on it, as Mr Gold chuckled slyly.

 

* * *

Once he did leave the sheriff station, Mr Gold travelled to a secluded spot in the woods. He held both his dagger and the medallion in his left hand. Dropping the medallion to the ground with a clank, he held the dagger out in front of him.

“The Dark One summons thee!” he declared, looking up at his dagger. He then pointed the dagger down and knelt to the ground. He then stabbed the ground right beside the golden disc. Getting back at, a black cloud began to whoosh upwards, and a black, bony figure shrouded in a black hood began to form. It looked down at Mr Gold through its glowing eyes, before it flew off through the woods with a howling screech.

* * *

Mr Gold did arrive back at the shop, though. And when he did, he began to brew some tea for both the Professor and Belle. Pouring some hot water, into a teapot, the door opened and Mr Gold looked up at the visitors. David, Mary Margaret and Emma – who walked over to the counter.

"What can I do for you?" Mr Gold asked as he placed the jug down on the counter.

"What you can do is tell us what you did," Emma demanded, her hands firmly placed on the counter.

The Professor stepped out from the back room, as he looked around curiously. “What’s going on?” He asked as he approached the counter.

“We want answers,” David demanded.

“He, or you, or both, double-crossed Emma,” Mary Margaret remarked. “You, uh, took your potion from her.”

“And did who-knows-what to the town,” David finished.

“And worst of all you risked Henry’s life,” Emma added.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?" Mr Gold stated, rather calmly.

"Maybe I don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face," Emma said.

The Professor looked over at Emma. “You know, from what I’ve heard, Henry’s still alive. He woke from his curse, yes?”

Emma looked over at the Professor. “Yeah...” she answered, not sure of what was happening.

“And the curse is broken, isn’t it? And you were reunited with your parents?” The Professor asked, to which Emma nodded. “And you did find the true love potion. The one that broke the curse. That was you. You found yourself. The potion wasn’t the only thing made from your parents' true love. You were too. And you did all the things that the potion could do.”

Emma looked back at the Professor. She knew he was right. But, she didn’t want to admit it. “What was the purple haze that you bought?"

"Y'know ... magic..." Mr Gold answered, with a flick of his wrist.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked, looking over at Mr Gold.

"Not telling," Mr Gold stated before the whole shop rumbled, and car alarms began to wail in the distance.

“What the?” The Professor asked, as he rushed over to the door, and opened it. He hoped the Earth hadn't stolen again. Though, it didn’t feel like it. He looked out into the street. It was dark, and the street lights had turned themselves on before there was a loud wail.

“That is my gift to you,” Mr Gold spoke up. “That is gonna take care of Regina.”

The Professor took out his sonic screwdriver and gave it a whir, and scan the street. He then moved it to his ear and listened to a series of small whirs. “Something from the Enchanted Forest, from the sounds of it.”

Emma looked at the Professor. “That device again,” she murmured. “You’re something much more than a professor, aren’t you?”

The Professor looked back at Emma. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He asked with a sly smile.

"Emma... C'mon," Mary Margaret said, looking back at her daughter.

"We need to go take care of this," David said.

"We're not done," Emma told both Mr Gold, and the Professor, before turning towards her parents.

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favour," Mr Gold said.

Walking out of the shop, Mr Gold watched them, not noticing Belle walking out into the shop front. He went back to making his tea, before looking at her, standing at the curtains. “Hey.”

"You lied to me," Belle stated softly.

"No, I-I kept my word. I will not kill her."

The Professor stepped forward and patted his shoulder. “Nice words,” he sarcastically said, and Mr Gold looked over at him.

"You toy with words like you do people. You're still a man who makes wrong choices," Belle remarked, and Mr Gold looked down. "And I thought you'd changed."

Mr Gold scoffed at the thought. "What, in the hour you've known me?" He asked, before looking at Belle, who began to have tears in her eyes. She began to walk out of the door, and Mr Gold closed his eyes softly. He took a deep breath. He turned around. “Belle. I’m sorry,” he called out. But she didn’t listen to him. Exiting the Pawn Shop, she slammed the door behind her.


	4. Regeneration

The Wraith howled and screamed through the streets of Storybrooke, as it hunted for its next victim. Regina Mills. It flew to the sheriff station and circled around.

As it did, the lights inside began to flicker. Regina looked up from her seat on the cot.

“Hello? Who's there?" She called out – the lights still flickering and cackling with electricity.

The Wraith flew in from the door and approached the cell. Extending an arm, it threw off the door – too which it landed on the furthermost side of the room. Regina stood up and backed towards the brick wall with an opened mouth.

The Wraith crept into the cell and extended its bony right arm towards her. It snarled, as it began to take Regina’s life force from her.

Regina grunted and tried to resist, but the Wraith was too strong for her. None had seen David sneak up behind the Wraith. He picked up a chair and hit the back of the Wraith.

“Hey!” David yelled, but the Wraith just threw away the chair, before turning around towards the visitors. It stopped sucking on Regina’s life force and focused on the others. It picked up David and threw him down the hall. Focusing on a desk, it pushed it away, towards the others – who just managed to back off.

The Wraith returned to suck out Regina’s soul again. But, it didn’t see Mary Margaret approach it from the side holding an aerosol can in her hands. “Over here!” She called out. Taking a lighter out of her pocket, she turned it on with a click and aimed the spray can at the creature. Spraying the aerosol through the small flame, it created a huge fireball, which leapt at the Wraith, and through it against the wall.

The Wraith screamed in pain and agony. It smashed through a window and flew away into the dark sky.

Regina began to catch her breath again and coughed before she began to sit up. She breathed deeply, as the others began to approach her.

"What the hell was that thing?" Emma asked as she helped Regina up.

“A Wraith,” she answered, clinging to the cell bars. “A soul sucker.”

"Did I-" Mary Margaret started to ask.

"-Kill it? No, it's regenerating. It'll be back. It doesn’t stop until it devours its prey," Regina explained in a shaky voice. “Me.” She held out her left palm, showing her the Mark of the Wraith.

"So, how do we kill it?" Emma asked.

"There's no way. You can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem."

"No, we don't. Regina does," David stated.

Regina turned her attention to David. "What?" Regina asked.

"David?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You wanna let her die?" Emma asked.

"Why not? If it goes away then we're safe," David said.

“It’s quite the example you’re setting for your daughter, there,” Regina said.

"No, you don't get to judge us!" David said, approaching the mayor.

“Let me ask you something, where do you think that thing came from?” Regina asked. “Gold.”

Emma looked over at her father. “I made a promise to Henry. She’s not dying.”

Everyone was silent before Mary Margaret spoke up. “Of it can’t be killed, what do you suggest?” She asked.

“Send it somewhere it can’t hurt anyone,” Regina answered.

* * *

Regina led everyone down to the town hall. Down to her office. Entering the room, she approached her desk and pulled out a brown leather box. Opening it slowly, she looked over at Emma. “Did Henry really ask you to protect me?” she asked.

“Yes,” Emma answered.

Regina blinked once and smiled softly, before pulling out a top hat. Emma looked over at it. "The hat. You had it all along," Emma mused.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked calmly.

"That's Jefferson's hat."

"Who's Jefferson?" Regina asked again as David and Mary Margaret walked in, carrying brooms.

"Torches, for when it comes back. I know it's old-fashioned, but so am I," David explained about the straw brooms.

Mary Margaret looked over at the hat. "So, how does it work?" she asked.

Regina carried the hat to the hall. “It will open a portal to our land. All we have to do is send the Wraith in there," Regina said, placing the hat gently on the floor.

"Oh yeah, just that," David said, placing the brooms on the table.

"I don't understand, I thought our land was gone," Mary Margaret asked, as David took the lighter and the broom she had, where he was beginning to set the brooms on fire.

"It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists... well, that's banishing it to oblivion," Regina said. She began to spin the hat. But she was interrupted when the building shook. She looked up and saw two of the doors shake. She began to try spinning the hat again.

“Regina..." Emma began.

"I'm trying...," Regina told Emma, as the Wraith roared and screeched.

It was close, and it pushed through the doors. as the door blew open and the Wraith entered the hall.

David, Mary Margaret and Emma each held a broom with a flame as they watched the Wraith enter the hall.

"Regina..." Emma repeated as the Wraith approached closer.

"I know!" Regina snapped back.

David swung his torch at the Wraith, while Mary Margaret poured alcohol on the railing behind him.

"David!" Mary Margaret called out, as her husband fell back to behind the

David closed the gate of the railing and set the alcohol alight with his torch. "Hurry!" He ordered Regina.

"It's not working!" Regina called out, as David continued to slash at the Wraith.

“What is the Problem?” Emma asked Regina, looking over her shoulder.

"Magic. It's different here."

“Now would be the time!” David called back, as he continued to hold back the wraith.

Emma touched Regina’s arm, and the hat spun with a whoosh, as a portal had been created. It began to whir as it spun, and grew larger.

The Wraith pushed David out of the way and made its way for Regina again. “It’s coming!” David yelled at the others before a flash of blue light shot past the others and it the Wraith.

The Professor stood at the door and was aiming his sonic screwdriver at the Wraith. He pushed it back with the device towards the portal. The Wraith screamed and roared as it tried to resist it.

“Oh, no you don’t,” the Professor muttered, as he gave his sonic more power and managed to push the Wraith through the portal. But not before latching onto Emma.

The Wraith pulled her down towards the portal. "NOOOO! I'm not losing her again!" Mary Margaret said, jumping in after Emma.

"Neither am I!" David said, and tried to jump in too, but the portal closed and David fell on top of the hat.


	5. Still a Monster

The Professor walked through the streets of Storybrooke until he arrived back at Mr Gold’s shop. Entering the shop, he walked through until he got to the back room, where he saw Mr Gold spinning wool at his wheel absent-mindedly. “Has Belle returned?” He asked.

Mr Gold shook his head and stared at the wheel. “She hasn’t. And what of the Wraith?”

The Professor approached him. “Gone. Gone from this realm,” he said, pulling out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. Or the burnt out remains of it.

Mr Gold looked over at it. “Is that?”

The Professor nodded. “It is. But, my father’s around somewhere. I can easily get a new one from him when I see him.” He pocketed his sonic screwdriver again when a set of footsteps approached.

They turned their heads and saw Belle walk through the curtain. “Hi,” she greeted, as she walked over to them.

“Hey,” Mr Gold greeted back, as he looked up at her.

"I, uh, went for a long walk," Belle explained.

"I thought you didn't wanna see me," Mr Gold said.

"I didn't. I was worried."

"The Wraith’s gone,” the Professor spoke up. “With a little help from me.”

"So, uh, you didn't get what you wanted?” Belle asked Mr Gold.

"Well, that remains to be seen," Mr Gold said.

Belle looked behind Mr Gold and walked around him. Her cup. The one that she had dropped back in the Enchanted Forest. She picked it up and walked in front of him again. "You uh ...  you still have it?” She asked with a laugh. “My chipped cup."

Mr Gold stood up and took the cup from her. "There are many things in this shop, but this ... This is the only thing I truly cherish. I know you must leave."

"What?" Belle asked.

"Belle. You must leave because, despite what you hope, I'm still a monster," Mr Gold said.

Belle took his shoulders. "Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay."


	6. The Book

The following day, the Seven Dwarfs had gone to the town line to see what would happen if one of the Storybrooke Inhabitants crossed the town line. But the results weren't pretty. Sneezy had been nominated and when he crossed over the line, his memories were gone and all that were left was those of Mr Clark, the man who maintained the pharmacy.

Concurrently, Regina was trying to get her magic back. She wanted her magic back, and her son. She was determined to have both. She marched herself down the Pawn Shop, and entered, before starting to look everywhere for a book. One that her mother possessed.

She peeked behind every nook and cranny, not noticing that Mr Gold and the Professor had entered from the back room.

“The librarys beneath the clock tower,” Mr Gold stated, and Regina looked up from the books she was glancing through.

“You still have access to it, don’t you?” The Professor asked her. “But, then … You did close it a while back now, wasn’t it?”

Regina glared at them. “I need the book,” she demanded, as she closed the book in her hand and slammed it down on the counter. “I need to get my son back.”

Mr Gold opened a case and slipped a vase inside. "Which book?" Mr Gold asked, before he realised what she had implied. “Oh.” He uttered a laugh. “So it's come down to that, eh? You require your mummy's help?"

"Give me the book,” Regina demanded again, walking over to him.

"So you need the smell of the magical word so you can use magic again? You know, if you just relax…"the Professor began.

"I don't have time,” Regina demanded. “It worked once. I know I can do it. I just… I just need a shortcut back.’

"Yeah — well — we don't have time, either. Leave. Please."But nothing happened. It was not what usually happened. Not like during the time of the curse.

Regina just stood there. "Well, how about that,” she smiled. “Your 'pleases' have lost their punch.”

“Well, the fact remains, jump-starting your magic is not in my best interests,” Mr Gold replied.

"You know what else isn't in your best interest? Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists.Knowing that us three are keeping that little secret,” Regina said, hoping that a little blackmail would do the trick. “You're up to something. And it doesn't involve going back home."She ran her hand over the black suitcase beside her and began to unlock it. But, the Professor pushed the lid back down again with a thud.

Mr Gold looked over at the suitcase and breathed deeply, before magically producing a black book in a cloud of purple smoke. "Careful, dearie,” he warned. “These are straight up spells. Rough in the system.”

"I don't care if they turn me green,”Regina told them, snatching the book. “I'm getting my son back." She turned around to head out of the shop.

Mr Gold stopped her and chuckled. “Oh, my.”

Regina turned around. “What?” She demanded.

"It's just, holding that … I told you once you didn't look like her, but now…Now I can see it."

Regina stared at him, before gasping. Ingesting a broad breath, she opened the door and marched out.


End file.
